User talk:PanadolForte
Welcome! Hi PanadolForte -- we are excited to have Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wiki theme design Hey there! I'm Zukogray, I've been working on expanding this wiki some, and also on making in look better in order to attract more users. I've put together a possible theme that I think would look good for this wiki, but of course only bureaucrats and admins can change the theme, so I wondered if you'd be willing to let me show it to you and consider using it. It includes a custom background, a custom logo, and a slightly different color scheme. I realize you might not have much time for this wiki anymore, but I think it'd be a great way to attract more contributors. :) ---Zukogray 06:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hello, PanadolForte. May I have Admin/Bureaucrat rights on this wiki please? I've noticed you're the only Admin on this wiki and haven't been too active - of course that is perfectly understandable. :) There has been a lot of vandalism lately, and I am really in need of the tools to deal with it. I was thinking of filing an Adoption request, but I thought I'd contact you directly as I equally wouldn't like my wiki being taken from me. :) Thanks. --Spongebob456 (Talk) 16:30, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Adminship #2 Hello i would Im Pj Lol and i would like to come an Admi on this wikia.